drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog was a close friend of the Doctor as long ago they teamed up to form the freedom fighters after Doctor Robotnik took over the planet Mobius. After a long Struggle Sonic and The Doctor along with their friends Anakin Smith, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna and Rei finally brought Robotnik down and formed the Knothole republic and jedi order. The Copyright wars Through there was peace on the planet Mobuis the Knothole republic faced a new threat in the guise of Darth Penders the Copyrighter who wanted to copyright all life on the planet and replaced it with twisted parodies he created from the dark arts. Sonic teamed up with Proper Bonkers and Ninja Bib in order to bring the dark lord and his army of contentID robots down before they could exterminate the Echidna kingdoms. As thanks for saving the day Sonic lent PB the power of the chaos emeralds claiming he may need their power in the near future. The Dark Timeline and Sonics death Using the dark timeline gone the Squid Master created a grimdark timeline where everything just went tits up for everyone because he's a right thot. A dark war was going on which shook the Knothole republic up causing them to elect Nigel Farage to the position of government the first time a human had served a position of power on the planet Mobuis, however people where swayed by his talk of unlimited freedom, no longer having bed times and being able to have all the rice pudding they could eat. The Jedi could sense a rising darkness when the Jealous Doctor returned to warn them. Things got more dangerous when Farage made Robotniks son Steven Eggman his vice president claiming he was bringing a new age with his brexit plans and that not to worry as Steve Eggman was nothing like his father Robotnik. Jealous Doctors student and friend Sephiroth who he was hoping to train as a time lord so he could be as cool and manplutive like Monocle Doctor who he was jealous of, went to confront Farage who admitted he was a sith lord all along and used a pro ukip synthwave video to brainwash Sephiroth to the dark side and betray the Doctor. Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Sephiroth's betrayal went to confront the President and Steve Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine Farage lunged forward and slew Rouge and Vector in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the Steve Eggman alone. Sephiroth, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Sephiroth told Sonic that Palpatine Farage was pure smart and stuff and maybe worth hearing out, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive because he was a right racist twat", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that being hashtag edgy was more important than his loyalty to the Knothole Republic and Doctor who, Sephiroth intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine Farage the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window killing him in the progress. Rise of the Empire After taking over Darth Farage executed Brexit 66 killing off those he deemed as cucks and introducing racism to the once peaceful planet Mobuis which tore families and friends apart leading to the 100 years of darkness. The Doctor arrived too late as he entered the building to see the Sonic heroes all dead, an event which would haunt him during his future incarnations. Sonics Friend Tails tried to stop the rising empire and fought Sephiroth during the events of the ulitmate RP but the dark bladeknight was too much for the fox who was swiftly brought down. All these events would boil over in what would lay the groundwork for the FOURTH SPACE WAR! Category:Companions Category:Deepest lore Category:Mobians